


Forget the World

by wolfmaid



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon Snow is Not a Stark, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon is in a Wheelchair at the beginning, Modern Westeros, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survivor Guilt, jon is not fully paralyzed, no kids by other people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfmaid/pseuds/wolfmaid
Summary: Brooding and wheelchair bound, Jon Snow returns from war in Essos, and meets bubbly and vivacious physical therapist assistant/yoga instructor, Dany Targaryen, who refuses to let him give up on himself. As their relationship develops, an unexpected and unplanned turn causes upheaval in their lives. Shenanigans and angst ensue.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 112
Kudos: 296





	1. Prelude/Preview (Jon)

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been toying around with an idea for a vulnerable Jon story since Love Again ended which focused more on a vulnerable Dany, but I could never come up with anything. I was never able to decide how I wanted it to play out. I was making a long drive this morning and had an epiphany, and so I jotted this down, so I figured I'd go ahead and post it as a little preview to see if there would be an interest in this type of story in the future. 
> 
> I was trying to get the next chapter of Take Me Home to Winterfell up today as I have it half written, but alas the muses were not speaking to me. My goal is to be finished with TMHTW by the end of October, as there are only about 3-4 chapters left depending on how much content I decide to put in each.

The x-rays were hung up as Dr. Qhorin explained to Jon the extent of his injuries to his spine and leg and what they had thus far been able to correct. The field doctor, Dr. Thorne, had resigned Jon to paralysis. Dr. Qhorin, however, performed his first and second corrective surgery at the Veteran’s hospital in King’s Landing, and had given Jon a much better prognosis.

“Unlike Dr. Thorne, I think it is possible that you could walk again,” Qhorin said, “It will take extensive physical therapy and determination, but it can be done.”

Jon nodded, still feeling defeated, “There’s no chance of joining back up?”

Qhorin sighed sadly, “No, Jon, I’m afraid not, while you will likely walk again, there will be limits.”

Jon nodded again. The army was his life, had always been his life, he did not know anything else. How he was even alive baffled him, and there was part of him that would rather be dead. What was he to do without the army?

“Life in the military has it’s place, and some are meant to be in it for life, while others only for a season,” Qhorin said, “Your life does not end here, the world has more to offer you, you wouldn’t still be here if it didn’t.”

All of Jon’s unit that had gone into that building had died in the explosion, except for Jon. He should be dead.

“Now, I know they are discharging you, and you will be returning home,” Qhorin said, “I see that you are from Wintertown?”

“Yes,” Jon said.

“Will you be returning there?”

He had no where else to go, “Yes.”

“Good, there are a couple of excellent therapy centers, and a solid Veteran’s hospital there due to its proximity to Fort Black, I will get your referrals in order,” Qhorin said.

Jon nodded.

“I am also referring you for a service dog,” Qhorin said as he jotted some notes down.

“I don’t need a service dog,” Jon grumbled. What was he going to do with a dog, if he could not play ball with him or take him for walks? He had always wanted a dog when he had been a child, but he had never been in one foster home long enough to have one of his own.

“Well, you can always refuse, but I would encourage you to keep an open mind,” Qhorin said, “Research has shown that individuals with your experiences and needs, show vast improvement in health and standard of living when they have a service dog to help them.”

Jon nodded again. What did it matter anyway? His life was over.

Qhorin gave him a grave look, “Jon, if any therapies and surgeries are going to work, you have to want it.”

Looking at Qhorin, Jon nodded again.

* * *

After his visit with Dr. Qhorin, Jon wheeled himself back to his room in the recovery center, refusing assistance from the hospital orderly. He may not be able to do much, but he could at least wheel himself around, he thought bitterly. Bumping into the door as he tried to open it, Jon sighed and tried again. Over the last few days, since he had been stronger than he was before or right after his surgery, Jon had become adept at pivoting himself back into bed without the assistance of hospital staff. He considered it a small victory in his opinion, but his dignity was at least intact. Grabbing his phone, Jon dialed Robb Stark’s number. Robb Stark had been his best friend since elementary school, and they had always been there for each other. Robb was married now with a kid and one on the way, and Jon had chosen an alternate path, one that he thought would make something of himself. It was amazing how it seemed like only five minutes had changed his life forever. They should have never entered that building… The memories were blurry, but he remembered enough.

“Jon?” Robb’s voice on the other line startled him.

He had almost forgotten he had placed the call.

“Robb,” Jon said. They had not spoken in a while since Jon had been deployed, and so Jon was not sure where to begin.

“How’s it going, buddy? Haven’t heard from you since when? Last Christmas?” Robb asked with a laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, I think it was… I’m sorry about that…” Jon said with a soft smile, it was good to hear a familiar voice. He had no one but doctors in King’s Landing.

“No need for apologies, you are doing important work,” Robb chuckled good naturedly.

Jon frowned, happy that Robb could not see him right now. They had played soccer together in high school and hiked the Wolf’s Wood National Forest near Wintertown. They had always been active and competitive together… and inseparable until Jon had joined the army and left Robb to his college career and his now wife. Jon knew things would never go back to the way they were.

“Everything alright?” Robb asked after a pause.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jon said swiftly, “How’s the family?”

“Well Jeyne is about to pop,” Robb chortled, and Jon heard Jeyne in the background yelling at him to shut up. Jon smiled sadly. “And wee little Neddy is starting preschool.”

“I didn’t realize he was old enough for school yet,” Jon said.

“They start ‘em younger and younger, it seems,” Robb explained, “But it will be good, give Jeyne a little space with the new baby coming.”

“I miss you all,” Jon confessed.

“Yeah, we miss you too,” Robb said jovially, “Where are you calling from?”

Jon looked out the window of his recovery center room at the smog of the city, “Um, I’m in King’s Landing, actually….”

“Really, why’ve they got you there?”

“Well, my tour… it’s over actually,” Jon admitted trying to sound casual.

“Oh, I thought you still had a bit of time left, and even so, last time we spoke you were thinking of re-upping again.”

“Yeah, um, I guess I changed my mind,” Jon knew it was a lie, but as he looked down at his leg, the truth was lodged in his throat, “I’m coming home.”


	2. Empty (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was a bit stuck on the next chapters on all my other stories, so I thought I'd give this one a little early attention. its a small chapter, but we're getting Jon back to Wintertown. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Jon was not sure if the big white dog beside him on the plane was a comfort or an added stress, as he considered moving back into his little townhouse next door to the Seaworth’s. He was grateful to them for holding the place for him. Sansa Stark, Robb’s sister, had also briefly stayed there while he was away, when she had wanted to try her hand at living on her own, which made him feel less guilty for keeping the place. He did not want to take advantage of the Seaworth’s generosity. Sansa, however, had moved back home with her parents after a particularly dismal relationship with a bloke named Harry Hardyng. The house was empty now.

“We’re nearly there,” Jon told the big white dog at his side as the captain announced their landing. The plane touched down with a jolt and the big dog looked at Jon, as if to ensure that he was not unsettled. The dog’s perception was uncanny, and a little unnerving. His name was Ghost, and Jon thought it a fitting name, suited to how Jon, himself, felt in returning to the town of his childhood and to a life without the military.

Already waiting for him, stood his landlord, Davos Seaworth and his wife, Marya. He had considered calling Robb Stark to pick him up, but he was not yet ready to see the Starks… or anyone really. He called the Seaworth’s since seeing them could not be avoided, considering his house was right beside their own. They had been dear friends over the years, and Jon loved them dearly, and aside from the Starks, were probably the closest thing he had to family.

“Jon dear,” leaning over him in the wheelchair, Marya threw her arms around Jon’s neck, “We’re so happy you’re home.”

“Glad to be back,” Jon said softly as he hugged her in return. They had always treated him like a son, and after having grown up in the foster system, Jon was grateful to them.

“Do you need to make any stops on the way back?” Davos asked, as he took Jon’s duffel bag off his lap.

“No,” said Jon.

“I’ve stocked your refrigerator with some basics,” said Marya.

“Thank you,” said Jon. He had not even considered the fact that he was going home to an empty refrigerator. He had been gone so long.

Getting him in their van, took a bit of maneuvering, Jon was not totally paralyzed but movement was challenging in his condition. He hated needing so much assistance to do simple things… he had never been one to ask for help much at all.

Jon was quiet on the ride home, while Marya talked about all the changes in the town since he had left. Marya seemed content to pretend that Jon was no different, having not once acknowledged he was wheelchair bound… Jon did not know whether he was grateful for that or profoundly uncomfortable. He could see Davos glance back at him in the rearview mirror every so often, with that look that said he was concerned. Jon had not gone into details about the events that had led to his present state, having only told them that he would be in a wheelchair for a while… he did not elaborate, however, that it could possibly be forever.

“I did some checking to see how the bus lines work, and found that the bus stop just up the block from the house will actually take you straight to the stop nearest the therapy center,” Davos said as if testing the waters.

“Davos…” Marya said warningly.

Jon nodded, “Yes.”

He knew of course, that he could not drive, but this was the first instance where he had given it real thought. He would not even be able to drive himself to and from his doctor’s appointments or therapy sessions. How would he even work? Yes, he did receive a small stipend from the government, but Jon was not an idle man and he would not be happy without work… but what could he do in his condition? Ghost nudged him as if sensing his anxious thoughts. Jon turned away and looked out the window at the rolling hills of the north. Winter was coming. Snow had already begun to settle in. Jon was coming home and yet he felt a thousand miles away.

* * *

They arrived at the house, and quickly realized that Jon would have to wheel in through the back door, as the front door only had a set of steps.

“We can work on getting a ramp,” Davos said.

Jon merely shook his head, “The back door is fine.”

“Jon… son…” Davos started, but Jon looked up at him feeling hollowed out inside. He was not Davos’ son, he was no one’s son.

“I’ll be fine going through the back door,” Jon said firmly.

Davos nodded.

“Come on, then,” Marya said cheerfully, “Let’s go get you settled.”

Jon sighed, “Thank you, Marya, truly, but I think right now… um, I’d like to be alone.”

Marya looked a little crestfallen, which made Jon feel guilty, but he did not want to see any one right now. Truly, he just wanted to go to bed.

“Very well,” Marya said, obviously trying for his sake to be chipper, “You know where we are if you need anything.”

“Thank you, for everything,” Jon said.

The older couple nodded and watched as he wheeled himself to the back, with Ghost at his side. Jon had to learn to live with this on his own, he could not have people catering to his needs or he would never learn to manage on his own.

Wheeling himself through the back door was a feat, it was just wide enough for him to get through. The old house was silent and still. Jon could smell a hint of lemon and knew that Robb must have told Sansa that he would be coming home soon, and she must have come over cleaned. She was kind that way, like all the Starks… except for Mrs. Stark, who had seemed perpetually convinced that the foster child, with holes in his jeans, that her son had adopted was after her daughter. Jon and Sansa were good friends, but Mrs. Stark’s fears were totally unfounded. The rest of the Starks had accepted him as one of their own, as if he was a part of their pack… he was not, but when he had been young, he liked to pretend that he was a Stark. As he grew up and became more sure of himself, they remained dear to him, but he had learned to make his own way in the world, the military had given him a new family… now that was gone. Everything he had built for himself was going to have to be reshaped into something that he did not yet understand.

Ghost put his head in Jon’s lap and Jon begrudgingly petted the dog, feeling guilty that they would not be able to do the things that most dog owners could do with their dog. Perhaps he could wheel down to the city park and throw a ball for him? Did service dogs do that? Jon was not sure.

He wheeled around the house, looking at the remnants of his life. He had lived in this house since he had been released from foster care… unadopted. The Seaworth’s had taken a shine to him as a young man, and had offered him this house and a job at Davos’ construction company the year before Jon had joined the military… so it was here that Jon always returned whenever he came home on leave or the one time he had been on reserve. Now here he was again… except this time it was to stay. Jon loved Wintertown, and had always imagined he would retire here, but when he thought of retiring from the army, he imagined he would be much older, with less life ahead of him. His stomach growled, he was hungry, but the idea of wheeling around the kitchen preparing any form of food sounded exhausting.

“Let’s get some rest, Ghost,” Jon patted the dog and went to his room. Once there, he managed with some effort to pivot into the bed, and thought perhaps he was going to have to install some rails like he had at the hospital in King’s Landing to make it easier for him to get from his chair to his bed and back again. After he slept, he knew it was going to be another monumental struggle to get back in the chair. Ghost sat on the floor at the foot of the bed, until Jon sighed and invited him onto the bed. The dog got up beside him and Jon took off his service vest, thinking he would likely be more comfortable. Jon could pretend for a little while that his life was not upended, and he could sleep and pretend that everything was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan is to get the next chapter of Little Darling out next, if I can get unstuck.


	3. Dany (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a rough week, but here is a little chapter introducing Dany into this AU. Thanks for reading and for your comments!

“And now sink gracefully into our downward dog pose,” Daenerys Targaryen instructed and demonstrated for her handful of pupils. She stood and walked around the room to help and adjust students who were having trouble, “You have to bend a bit, Sam,” she said to her coworker from her day job, Samwell Tarly.

“I don’t bend any more than this Dany,” Sam protested with a red face.

Dany chuckled. Dany was a physical therapist assistant at a rehab center here in town, and Sam was an occupational therapist, and so they often served the same clients. She taught yoga two evenings a week and had finally convinced Sam to come to her beginner’s class. Sam was a pudgy fellow with a heart of gold, and she was very fond of him.

“I believe in you Sam,” She encouraged patting him on the back, as he tried the pose again.

“I think your faith may be misplaced.”

“Nonsense,” Dany said with a laugh, “I have a good sense about people! Take a deep breath in and try again.”

Sam managed to get into some semblance of the pose and so Dany congratulated him and continued the class. Sam struggled most of the way through it, but he was a good sport and Dany did her best to encourage him.

When the class was winding down, she had them all lay down on their mats for some cool down stretches and meditation. Sam looked anything but relaxed as they laid down, with one hand on the chest and one on the belly, legs bent at the knee, and feet touching.

“Don’t forget to breath,” She reminded. Dany was a firm believer that yoga, and physical therapy, were equally about the mind as they were about the body, therefore meditation at the end of the session was as important as stretches at the beginning. Yoga had been a lifesaver for her when she had first come to Wintertown to attend the University, it had helped her focus and process her emotions and thoughts as the lost and alone teenager she had been then. She had been in such bad emotional shape then; her parents had nearly forbidden her from coming at all. Dany, though, learned to live through it, learned to live here, and made a life for herself… one that she was proud of, and she knew her parents were proud of her too.

“Breathe in…” Dany coached, “And out…”

How many times had she told herself that over the last years since high school? Breathing was essential… breathing was necessary… and it seemed silly to have to coach such a thing, and yet, she told herself to breathe every day, until she did not have to tell herself anymore. Dany smiled as she breathed… she had indeed come a long way in the last few years.

“And we’re done,” Dany said as she sat up and dismissed the class, congratulated all her beginner students for a job well done.

As all the students filed out of the rec center, Dany and Sam cleaned up, before locking the doors behind them and heading home. Sam walked beside her, as they often did too and from their workplace.

“I’m so happy you came tonight, Sam,” Dany said give his arm firm pat.

“I don’t think my back will be thanking me,” Sam grumbled.

“Nonsense, it’s good for your back!”

Sam gave her a look that said he did not believe her.

“Now your next step, is to ask out that pretty barista that you’ve been eyeing every morning for the last six months,” Dany giggled.

“I don’t think she’s interested.”

“Have a little faith in yourself, Sam,” Dany smiled, “What’s not to want? You are kind and thoughtful and intelligent and educated and employed and funny. Besides that, she eyes you too.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I told you I know people,” Dany said, “I have a sense about these types of things.”

Sam blushed.

Dany giggled, “Do you want some coffee?”

“No, if I drink coffee, I will never sleep tonight.”

“Fine, spoil sport,” Dany teasingly scolded, as they neared their building, “I will see you in the morning then.”

* * *

Sighing, Dany unlocked her apartment door and closed it behind her, before flipping on the light to her kitchen. The loft was old with character bleeding from its walls, and Dany loved it. She was partially convinced that finding this apartment had made her stay in Wintertown instead of returning home to Pentos after she graduated. Opening the refrigerator, Dany pulled out a left-over pizza that she had steadily been consuming and carried the box with her to her living room where lay a pile of pillows and cushions which she promptly collapsed upon it. Glancing at the picture she kept on her bookshelf, a reminder of her best friend, she pulled her fluffy blanket over her. People who knew she was couch-less continually told her that she needed to get a couch, but after her old couch had met its end, she had become rather attached to this pile of cushions and pillows. Who needed a couch anyway? Her phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. it was her mother.

“Hello Mother,” she grinned as she answered the phone.

“Hello, my dear,” Rhaella Targaryen greeted, “Are you eating vegetables?”

Dany snorted with laughter, and looked at the tomato sauce on her pizza, “Yes.”

“Tomato sauce doesn’t count, Dany dear.”

Dany giggled.

“Are you seeing anybody?” Rhaella asked, ever the endearing yet meddling mother.

“I see people every day,” Dany replied.

“You very well know what I mean, young lady,” Rhaella chuckled.

Dany took another bite of her pizza, “No, I have not been seeing anybody in particular.”

“I really do worry about you sometimes,” Rhaella sighed, “You are so alone there…”

“I think you just want grandchildren,” Dany teased with a full mouth, as she kicked her shoes off with her toes.

Rhaella laughed, “I just want you to be happy, is that a crime?”

Dany shrugged, even though her mother could not see it. The truth was she had never been with anyone… ever… and her mother was beginning to think that she would spend the rest of her life alone, which Dany felt was a rather unfair assumption considering she was only twenty-four years old, but mothers would be mothers.

“How is your hip?” Rhaella asked.

“My hip has been fine for years, mother,” Dany took another bite of her pizza, and then she grinned, “It only aches a bit when bad weather is coming, perhaps I missed my calling? I should have been a meteorologist.”

“Don’t joke about such things,” Rhaella scolded.

Dany softened, “I’m fine… really, mother… and my hips are fine too,” she giggled then, “And I’m still within my childbearing years, so I promise you will have grandchildren, one way or another.”

“I’m not worried about that,” Rhaella said, “You are a bright, intelligent and beautiful young woman and I have no doubt that you will meet an equally lovely young man who will make you exceedingly happy.”

“Thank you, mother.”

“Well, alright then, you know I just like checking in on you.”

Dany laughed, “I know you do, but I’m rather tired.”

“Yoga tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Are there any young men there?”

“Mom, you’re incorrigible,” Dany laughed.

“Well, goodnight, dear,” Rhaella said sweetly, “You need to sleep, don’t stay up too late, watching that shopping network. Have you gotten a new couch?”

“Goodnight mother,” Dany said and hung up the phone, before promptly turning on the tv to the shopping network.

After she finished off her pizza, she set the box aside and sank further down into her pillows and cushions and covered her ears with her blanket. She was not lonely, she did not need a significant other in her life… she had never needed someone. The house, though, was very quiet, and when it was quiet there was a lot of time to think, and she did occasionally think that she might be missing out on certain aspects of life… of love and family. She had a career that she was passionate about, but was that enough? 

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested, please let me know. 
> 
> If there is an interest in this story, the next update would probably be in December or January, once I am a little further along in or have completed Life After Death and Little Darling. Further it may take some time to update, as I still have bits of plot to nail down. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm super excited about Summer Child and the possibility of continuing this one, once my other stories start to wind down.


End file.
